Wawankwa Snapshots
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: 22 Drabbles, all based on the first season of Total Drama Island. A new drabble everyday.
1. Ezekiel

Character: Ezekiel  
Genre: General  
Pairings: None  
Rating: K  
Setting: Not So Happy Campers Part 2 - Between the Bass discussing who to vote off and the campfire ceremony

* * *

He knew another remark would result in even more disdain. They just kept slipping out. And everyone seemed so happy to persecute them. No one noticed how the poor prairie boy's whole world had been flipped upside down. Was a midlife crisis at sixteen normal? And if it was, did it mean he would die at thirty two? Would he have lived his whole life and only now began to question everything he knew? Was everything his parents ever told him a lie, or were all the other teens simply delusional? Were they the ones blind to the real world, or was that him? No matter what the truth was, he knew another comment may have resulted in a black eye

* * *

 **AN: Alrighty, so this is the first of 22 upcoming drabbles, all based on the first season of Total Drama Island. I listed the campers in order of their elimination, and then put my iPod on shuffle. The drabbles were inspired, usually very loosely, by the song. Usually they were inspired by the title, other times it was a certain line or even the overall theme of the song, depending. Ezekiel's drabble was written while listening to Cruisin For a Bruisin from Teen Beach Movie.**


	2. Eva

Character: Eva  
Genre: General  
Pairings: None  
Rating: K  
Setting: The campfire ceremony in No Pain, No Gamme

* * *

Flabbergasted. That was the only word that properly summed up the wave of different emotions overcome that came in that moment. They'd really have Heather around then her? She expected to see pigs flying as she boarded the boat of losers for the second time.

* * *

 **AN: Short as all get out. Song was When I See An Elephant Fly. Noah's, of course, is longer.**


	3. Noah

Character: Noah  
Genre: General  
Pairings: None  
Rating: K  
Setting: Playa Des Losers, sometime post-Dodgebrawl

* * *

It sort of made him sick. They were all his age, weren't they? They were nothing but a herd of fame hungry sheep. It was disgusting. And yet…here he was. Annoyed because he wasn't getting the same level attention. A little voice in the back of the bookworm's head repeating over and over that it should be him. That he should be receiving celebrity status. There were a couple of moments where he felt like he really had a chance at winning. The adrenaline rush those thoughts supplied was better than anything he'd ever felt, though he'd never admit it.

* * *

 **AN: The song this one was loosely ( _verrrryyyy_ loosely) inspired by was Heartbeat by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon.**

 **And a note for the guest who left a review (I would have messaged you but I can't message someone without an account) - these are drabbles, meant to be roundabout 100 words each. They're actually all already written, with Courtney's (I think) being the longest, punching in at 169 words.**


	4. Justin

Character: Justin  
Genre: General  
Pairings: None  
Rating: K  
Setting: Not Quite Famous, post talent show, pre campfire cereony

* * *

The whole world continuously bent at his will, which was just the way he liked it. The other campers gazed upon him like he put the stars in the sky. Being born beautiful wasn't a "talent" per se, but when the Screaming Gophers allowed him to enter the talent show simply for being drop dead gorgeous he certainly wasn't about to say anything. This competition was getting easier and easier. He figured that pretty soon, he'd have them all under his thumb. Little did he know just wrong he was.

* * *

 **AN: Ahhhh I didn't upload this yesterday! So you get two chapters today!**

 **The song this one was loosely ( _verrrryyyy_ loosely) inspired by was When Can I See You Again by Owl City**


	5. Katie

Character: Katie  
Genre: Friendship  
Pairings: None  
Rating: K  
Setting: Playa Des Losers between The Sucky Outdoors and Who Can You Trust?

* * *

Dancing on her own just wasn't as much fun. She couldn't remember the last time Sadie wasn't there to sing along with her or perform the ridiculous choreography the two of them came up with. Her favorite songs did little to cheer her up, for the moment they started she was immediately saddened as she realized Sadie wasn't there with her to sing and dance along. How could she have ever said such horrible things about her best friend? How could she have ever thought those things in the first place? Sadie was perfect – but she wasn't around anymore. And Katie was living the life of luxury! She prayed Sadie was coping okay back at Wawankwa.

* * *

 **AN: Second chapter today, as promised! Song was Don't Stop Moving by S Club 7**


End file.
